


Plush Love

by QuasiSolar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Dry Humping, Masturbation, shiber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasiSolar/pseuds/QuasiSolar
Summary: the mystery of why shiber went mia solved🐶
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Plush Love

San lays in his room staring at the ceiling. He can hear Yunho showering in the bathroom. He could already go to sleep if not for one little problem. He is extremely hard. Has been for a while now, struggling to hide it on his way back from the practice. He lets out an annoyed breath and closes his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep. He breathes in deeply a couple of times and thinks of old, wrinkly dicks, but it’s no good. His erection just won’t go away. His buttocks squeeze involuntarily and he thrusts in the air, but the covers just won’t give him the friction he needs. He bites his bottom lip and fondles the top of the covers. He’s not going to jerk off with Yunho in the next room, he tries to reason with himself. That would be too weird. But his dick just _itches_ to be touched. And it’s not that weird, anyway. He doesn’t get a chance to do it often, okay? And he just turned 20, his body has its needs.

Frustrated, he rolls to the side and squeezes his thighs together. When this doesn’t help, he slides a hand under the covers and presses down on his dick in hopes of calming the little guy down, but gasps at the sudden touch and shoots his eyes open. They roll back immediately as he palms himself a couple of times despite his best efforts, but manages to tear his hand away and he presses it to his mouth, biting on his knuckles. Fuck. This is bad. San looks ahead and is met with the piercing stare of two black beads, staring at him mockingly from a fluffy, beige head. San looks at Shiber, and Shiber looks at him back, judging him silently.

Annoyed at the whole word, the boy shoves the nosy plushie under the covers, but his breath hitches when his hyperactive member twitches in interest as the toy brushes over him. This… is baad. Abort immediately. On the other hand, though… What if he just… Just a little bit…

San hesitantly presses the toy to himself and rolls his hips experimentally. Right away, his mind sees flowers and his lips freeze in a silent gasp at the much needed attention. The boy presses his lips together to muffle the desperate whine threatening to escape and thrusts ahead with more confidence. _Fuck_. Letting his instincts take over, San slides the hem of his pajama pants down enough to let his erection spring up happily and presses the soft plush to his bared skin. It’s soft, and in San’s clouded brain feels warm and inviting. San covers his mouth with his hand and rolls over to his stomach, parting his trembling legs slightly to accommodate his fluffy partner in crime.

Pressing his face into the pillow, the boy starts rolling his hips in smooth thrusts, quickly setting an upbeat rhythm. He humps the toy feverishly and Shiber accepts the treatment in silence. Absentmindedly, San fondles the corgi’s head as he feels himself quickly nearing his climax, so he speeds up his movements and bites into the pillow to muffle any sounds. He can’t prevent some soft whines from slipping by, though. He squeezes his eyes tightly and feels tears of desperation spill out and soak into the pillow.

San hears Yunho turn off the shower right as the release rips through his body. He holds his breath, not trusting himself to stay quiet, and rides his climax out, then his body falls limp on the bed. Suddenly, San feels all sticky inside and out, the mixture of sweat, semen and self loathing clinging to his body and mind. He tries to breathe shallowly as he pushes his reddened face from the pillow with effort and rolls back to the side. With a deep sigh, he reaches down and quickly tucks himself in. He examines the plushie with a careful hand, but quickly draws it back when he feels the covering it stickiness. At least he didn’t get any on the sheets, he reasons with himself, as he kicks the soiled toy to the bottom of the bed with a grimace and faces the wall. It's a tomorrow problem anyway, he thinks as he drifts into sleep.


End file.
